villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ted Radford
Ted Radford is the main villain in the 2008 horror film "Midnight Movie". Biography Ted Radford fell into a mental disorder after directing and starring in a slasher flick, The Dark Beneath. Ted became obsessed with the movie to the point where he ended up in a mental hospital. One of the doctors tries showing him the movie, in hopes that it will help cure him. But upon watching it, he bites off the skin from one of his arms and starts to draw symbols on the floor. In the next morning, the hospital is found with a lot of blood in all the rooms, but no bodies are found and Ted seemingly vanished. Five years later, a bunch of teens and a biker couple watch the movie, The Dark Beneath, when it happens to be showing in a local theater. But as it turns out, Ted somehow found a way to enter the movie's world back at the mental hospital. Now that the movie is playing again, Ted manages to cross back into the real world and plans to kill the people who were watching it. He first kills off the staff members by stabbing them with a giant corkscrew, and even pulls one of their hearts out. All this is being shown on the projector, so everyone in the theater thought it was apart of the movie. But they slowly start to realize that something strange was going on. One of the detectives, Dr. Wayne, reveals about Ted to them before Ted himself arrives and slits Dr. Wayne's throat. Everyone tries to escape through the upstairs window. One of them, named Samantha, gets her fingers crushed when the window closes on them. The other detective, Detective Doug Barrons, tries to help her while the others flee. Ted arrives and stabs Detective Doug in the chest. He then punches through Detective Doug's stab wound with the corkscrew so he can stab Samantha's back and kill her. The others realize that if they stop the movie, Ted will be stopped as well. They manage to knock the projecter down, but they see Ted still moving in the film. Suddenly, the projector gets back up and continues playing the movie. Everyone then tries to find a place to hide. The biker couple, along with a boy named Timmy, hides in a closet. However, Ted finds them and punches through the door with the corkscrew and stabs on of them, Harley, in the stomach, killing him. Timmy and Harley's girlfriend, Babe, try to run away, but Ted gets to Babe and starts scratching her all over with the corkscrew, letting her bleed to death. Now only three of the teens, and Timmy, are left. One of them, Mario, tries to run off but ends up running in Ted. Ted grabs a hold of Mario and stabs a nearby power box, electrocuting both of them and killing Mario. Afterwards, Ted is about to kill one of them, Bridget, but her boyfriend, Josh, arrives and ends up being the one killed when Ted throws his corkscrew at his eye, killing him. Bridget soon realizes that Ted can only kill them if they show fear. So she and Timmy try to concentrate on not being scared. When Ted comes up to them and sees that they're not showing fear, he starts to leave. However, Bridget starts to show a little fear, making Ted come back to stab her and Timmy. The next moment, Bridget awakes and finds herself in the movie. While Ted is sharpening his corkscrew, she finds all of his victims who are revealed to be still alive despite the fatal wounds. Bridget then gets knocked out by one of the movie's characters, the mother of the movie's killer, and she finds herself strap to a table. Ted comes in and starts to torture her by breaking her toes. Bridget concentrates on not being scared again, making Ted flip the table she was on and grab his corkscrew to kill her. However, she stabs his throat with the stake of one off the straps and manages to get Timmy. They try to escape as Ted chases after them. Bridget then sees that the movie is about to end, so she throws Timmy out before the movie stops. She ends up being trapped in the movie world, presumably being tortured by Ted again. Trivia *The movie, The Dark Beneath, maybe a homage to the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie. *Ted Raford may have gotten his name from real-life serial killer, Ted Bundy. Category:Mute Category:Psychopath Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Undead Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Horror Villains Category:Rewrite Category:Karma Houdini